Haalnda
Haalnda has been banned on the account of having multis Overview: Haalnda is a coastal industrious and sprawling capitalist republican nation ruled by President G0ld_Arrow. Its capital Sur-na is situated on the alpine continent of Tind. Haalnda is the founder of the alliance Petram Equilibrium Syndicate. The dense population within the ever-growing borders is concentrated in its 6 major cities, Sur-na, (~10million civilians) Faland, (~6.2 million) Cape Connal, (~8million) Namel, (~9.2million) Tehnbec, (~8million) and the industrial city of Austields (~24.6million) The ruler, most commonly known as G0ld, is one of the most influential people in NationsGame2.0 (and likely in the midstages of 1.0) through strategic growth in international politics and its more recent military breakthroughs, though its influence is yet to be exercised in important matters. History: After the numerous civil wars in Reichtangle and Andreian Union (both defunct) One of the smaller of the 6 terrorist groups in the territory of the collapsed governments forms a nation in the East Tind Mountian Range establishing the capital of Sur-na, later housing almost 10 million people within the massive city's borders. The leader, G0ld_Arrow (formally known as G0ld) quickly begins militarizing to take back the rest of the lost territory. With the help of the Military and Economic Union, the nation becomes recognized by the international community. In early September of 2017, the Haalnda National Army completes the mission of uniting the 6 terror groups into a more expansive nation. While the military was largely demobilized after the completion of the reunification, a month later Haalnda will again militarize, this time much faster than most other nations in any other era of Petram to lead the alliance that had allowed it to unify its people. Unfortunately, this alliance had become filled with rogue states and the more powerful nations did not put restraints on them. Haalnda would break from the Military and Economic Union to form the Petram Equilibrium Syndicate, a small alliance of some of the most active and powerful nations. Economy: The Haalnda economy is historically very unstable but has been progressively stabilizing in recent months. As the largest active Tind nation, the Haalnda government has massive influence over the metal (raw and refined) and Power markets, both of which have proven to be in demand. This has made Haalnda a very resource and monetary rich nation, especially with the addition of its new Zaheria colonies. most of these resources, now not being strained by the need for Consumer Goods flora, has mostly gone towards the development of military equipment not yet seen in Petram. Military: The Haalnda military has expanded its military for most of its existence, pulling off many scientific feats for both military and future civilian use for the international community. The military itself consists of mostly plump tanks, but the government holds its airforce and special forces in high regard. The past speculation of Haalnda arming GEARHOUND warheads being armed has been dismissed by the Haalnda government, claiming the increase of uranium imports were for the airforce's stealth bomber, the B-2, but recent reports have proven that Haalnda has indeed been training both GEARHOUND warheads and B-2 stealth bombers. As of February 2018 Haalnda owns the single strongest unit in the game, a GEARHOUND warhead equipped with two crafted legendaries and a foil legendary, dubbed 'The Dellingr' after the defeat of the Oldenberg airforce at the hands of this single unit. "Too proud to die; broken and blind he died the darkest way, and did not turn away, a cold kind man brave in his narrow pride" -Dylan Thomas Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations